Due to a slow standardization process, the first UMTS terminals will not contain a standardized solution for packet switched video and audio streaming. At this moment known vendors offer proprietary platforms for both UMTS and GPRS streaming services. Investing in these proprietary platforms cause customer lock in because upgrading towards standards is needed in the future.